Sans bruit
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: "La seule chose de sûre, c'est l'horloge qui fait tic, tac . "


Rien à moi, comme d'habitude! Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais plus publié de Namitas! x'3

Je tiens à remercier le mec qui a fait la chanson "Sans bruit" qui m'a inspiré ce texte, Lynda Lemay et l'équipe de Very Bad Blagues qui m'ont accompagnés pendant l'écriture /o/ Merci également à ma correctrice d'amour, Onee-sama. 8D

*je sais, je sais, je me la pète*

Bonne lecture mes choux! /o/

* * *

Assise sur le canapé du salon, elle attend en fixant l'horloge.

Il n'y a que ces « tic, tac » incessants qui brisent le silence presque assourdissant.

Elle sait – depuis le début ou presque. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle lui trouve des excuses, elle se blâme elle n'est pas assez bien. Elle devrait faire mieux, être meilleure comme toutes ces autres. Comme tous ces autres. Sont-ce des femmes, des hommes ? Elle ne veut pas le savoir. Elle laisse faire, elle attend que le temps passe. Parce qu'il adoucit les cœurs.

Naminé retient un rire nerveux. Peut-être triste – elle n'a plus l'impression de ressentir, comme devenue simple spectatrice de sa vie. De sa pâle existence qui n'est plus digne d'être appelée ainsi.

La porte s'ouvre – _c'est lui_. Il est déjà deux heures du matin. L'horloge fait « tic, tac ».

« Tu n'es pas couchée ? Demande Vanitas, le regard froid.

-Non, se contente de répondre la jeune femme, sans détourner son regard de l'horloge. Non, Vanitas, je ne suis pas couchée. »

Il soupire, s'assied à côté de Naminé. Il tente de poser une main sur son épaule, mais elle le repousse.

« Et tu oses encore me toucher ? »

La blonde ricane l'espace d'un instant devant l'air impassible de son compagnon. _Il s'en fout. Il s'en contrebalance !_

« Désolé, qu'il murmure.

-Tu n'es pas désolé. Tu… »

Elle s'arrête, respire un long moment avant de reprendre.

« Avec qui ?

-Tu ne le connais pas.

-C'est un mec, alors ? » Elle rit, encore. Triste, nerveux – un rire pour exprimer la souffrance qui refait surface.

Il est d'un côté d'un canapé, elle est de l'autre.

Ils semblent proches, mais tout les sépare à présent. Naminé sait que cela ne sert à rien de s'accrocher, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle l'aime et elle n'y peut rien.

Elle ne peut plus rien. Elle n'aurait pas dû croire en leur histoire.

C'est trop tard. Elle le sait. Elle espère, pourtant.

Encore.

« Je vais prendre quelques affaires, je m'en vais. »

Il se redresse, dos à elle.

Elle voudrait le retenir. Mais à quoi cela servirait ? Il ne veut plus d'elle – il en aime un autre.

« Vanitas.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux te poser une question, avant ? »

Il soupire, sans se retourner.

« Quoi, Naminé ?

-Est-ce que tu m'as aimée, rien qu'un instant ? »

Le jeune homme passe une main dans ses cheveux, sans répondre. Il se dirige vers la chambre qui se trouve juste à côté. Sans bruit, il prend un sac et y enfouit une partie de ses vêtements.

« Je prendrai le reste demain, quand tu ne seras pas là, lance Vanitas en repassant devant la blonde qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre. »

Et, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il sourit. Ce n'est pas le rictus cruel, voire sadique qu'il aborde en général. C'est un sourire vrai, heureux même.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Naminé baisse la tête en étouffant un sanglot.

Il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi heureux avec elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes – approximativement, mais cela n'a plus d'importance – elle relève la tête, le visage noyé par le chagrin. Vanitas est toujours là, juste devant elle. Il porte une main sur sa tête pour ébouriffer ses mèches blondes et, doucement, il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse sur le front.

Naminé le fixe, étonnée. Elle ne comprend pas – mais, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose à comprendre ? Il se redresse et ouvre la porte.

« Adieu, Naminé. »

La porte se referme, sans bruit. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, elle peut encore voir une silhouette qui disparait dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Demain, elle partira – elle partira comme tous les jours, mais ne reviendra pas. Elle abandonnera sa vie, son passé. Elle ne souhaitera plus qu'une chose : oublier. Elle se reconstruira en se méfiant de toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrera. De toutes les personnes qui croiseront son chemin.

Finalement, elle retombera amoureuse, un jour et peut-être que cette histoire-là finira bien. Qui sait.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose de sûre, c'est l'horloge qui fait « tic, tac ».


End file.
